Little Bender
by MidnightFantasies
Summary: How Korra and Mako discover that their daughter, Kei, is a bender.


**AN:** **Well, this is the first installment in my on shot series revolving around Korra, Mako and their daughter Kei. I highly recommend reading my story **_**Unexpected **_**first before this. **

**I plan to make each one shot from 1,000 to 2,000 words each. I just can't stand short one shots, unless they are poetry. **

**This first one shot is taking place about seven years after the ending of **_**Unexpected**_**, so Korra and Mako are now married and Kei is seven.**** There are going to be references to that fanfic, too.**

**I must now write while I listen to extremely catchy Japanese music. :3**

**Enjoy guys~! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Korra and Mako had returned to Republic City when their daughter, Kei, was ten months old. Both of them had taken up positions on the city council after some of the past members of the council had passed away, though Korra had no choice but to join since she was the Avatar. Mako took the fire bender position on the council, now allowing them to work for the city with Korra's air bending teacher, Tenzin. Normally, the council meetings were over at their preferably time, which was during the evening. They hated the long meetings because that would mean less time that they would get to spend with their seven year old daughter, Kei. They loved their daughter very much.

Tenzin's wife, Pema, had offered for Kei to stay with her and her own children at Air Bending Island in Yue Bay. They greatly took her offer, believing that they would not be able to find any better options. Pema had a son only a few months older than Kei, and since they air bender children had been home schooled, Pema had also offered to teach Kei, too, and give her an education as well. Mako and Korra could not thank her enough for all of the help she was giving them.

The air bending daughters on the island were now seventeen and fifteen. Jinora, the oldest, was in the process of converting Kei to be an avid reader such as herself, but Kei insisted that she could learn different things as they came and went. She definitely had her mother's stubbornness, but Jinora was still determined, and at least Kei would listen to her tell her about Avatar Aang and Master Katara's adventures. Kei really liked when Jinora would tell her about how her parents had saved the city from a large group of people called the Equalists.

"They were obsessed with equality, hence the name, and were led by an alleged non-bender known as Amon," Jinora had told her. "At the end of the war, your mom and dad revealed that he was actually from the Northern Water Tribe and was a water bender and a blood bender."

"What's blood bending?" Kei asked.

"Oh, it's a powerful type of bending that's very rare. It allows those who can blood bend can control people's bodies," Jinora explained to the seven year old. "But it's illegal, so it's not allowed."

Jinora was mainly the one who had taught Kei about the different types of bending – water, earth, fire, air, blood, lightning and metal – as they came up in the stories she told so often and Kei wanted to know since she was a very curious child.

At the current point in time, which was approximately seven at night, the kids were outside since Kei parents were expected to arrive to take her home soon. She was feeling a bit nervous about her parent's arrive because of the damage she had accidently caused on the island earlier that day. Though she knew her parents didn't stay mad at her for long when she did something bad, she didn't know about this time.

The seven year old looked towards the water, seeing some of it lift up from the surface, looking to be what looked like a hollow sphere of water. She quickly recognized it as one of her mother's water bending techniques and she smiled. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Korra, now age twenty six, released the water once she and Mako, now age twenty seven, were completely on the surface. The water bender smiled and kneeled down, her arms outstretched to greet her daughter with a loving hug like always. "We missed you, Kei."

"I missed you, too," Kei began before her daily monologue of what she did began. "Jinora told me about how you guys saved Republic City today. It was so cool! Can I be the Avatar like you, mommy?"

Korra laughed lightly, patting her head gently. "Sorry, but you can't, Kei. There can only be one Avatar at a time."

As the two talked, Mako noticed the small change on the island. "Uh, what happened over there?" he asked, pointing to said change.

Korra and Kei both looked over to where he was pointing, though Kei already knew what her father was talking about. Korra's sapphire eyes widened slightly at the site of the handful of trees that had disappeared, now being replaced by large piles of ash.

Kei just smiled sheepishly. "Oh… I… I burnt them down."

The girl's parents continued to stare at the piles of burnt trees, but to Kei's surprise they both started laughing. She didn't say anything as her parents went through a laughing fit.

That was when Pema came out to join the family of three. "I must say I was a bit surprised. She has such a similar personality to you, Korra, I honestly thought that she was going to be a water bender, not a fire bender."

At the non-bender's words, Kei latched onto her father, smiling like a child who had just gotten the toy they had wanted. "I'm a fire bender like you, daddy!"

Mako smiled, picking Kei up and hugging her.

"Will you teach me how to fire bend, daddy? Oh, and lightning bend?" The seven year old was ecstatic about her new found bending ability. That was normal for new benders. They would always be excited about their new power.

"Of course," he finally answered as they began to walk towards the shore of the island.

Korra looked over her shoulder to wave at the non-bender. "Thanks again, Pema!" She turned back around, turning her attention to the water, and making the water sphere again so they could, dryly, travel to the shore of the city.

**x.x.x**

**AN: I have a few reasons for picking fire as her element. First off, it is my favorite of the elements and my friends say that I would be a fire bender. I also noticed that they are hardly any fire bending females in the series besides Azula. Korra doesn't count since she is the Avatar.**

**I hope you guys liked this. I stayed up until almost five in the morning typing it for you all.**

**~ Kanra-chan**


End file.
